1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work feeding and conveying device for a planing machine, particularly to one provided on an intermediate base with a conveying unit able to convey a work with even force to enable the work piece to be processed smoothly and precisely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional planing machine 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a flattop planing table 11 assembled thereon with an intermediate base 12 and an upper base 13. The intermediate base 12 is a flat stand pivotally disposed with two rollers 121 at its upper end, and the upper base 13 is provided thereon with a rotary arm 131 able to be turned for adjusting the distance between the intermediate base 12 and the upper base 13. Further, the upper base 13 is pivotally installed inside with a planing knife 132 driven by a motor (not shown) to carry out planing work. The planing knife 132 has its front and rear side respectively and pivotally provided with a press-convey roller 133 driven to rotate by the motor. When the press-convey rollers 133 are rotated and shifted, a work will be pressed and drawn forward by the press-convey rollers 133 to be processed from the front end of the intermediate base 12 and after planed into a predetermined thickness, the work will be sent out from the rear end of the intermediate base 12.
However, the two press-convey rollers 133 of the conventional planing machine are respectively positioned at the front and the rear side of the planing knife 132; therefore, when a work piece is pressed and conveyed by the press-convey rollers 133, it will contact linearly with the press-convey rollers 133. In this condition, when pressed by a single press-convey roller 133, the whole work piece can not be pressed evenly because of insufficient support force of that single press-convey roller 133. Thus, in the course of planing, the front and the rear end of the work cannot be kept flat and straight, and in consequence the work fails to be planed smoothly and precisely. In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, in order to enable the motor to simultaneously drive both the planing knife 132 and the press-convey rollers 133, which are quite different in functions and rotating speeds, a speed-reducing unit 132 composed of plural gears has to be additionally provided between the planing knife 132 and the rollers 133 for mutual operation, but the speed-reducing unit 134 is complicated in structure and not easy in maintenance, thus increasing the size and cost of a planing machine.